youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Vision Squad
Team Crafted is the group of Minecraft players that record Minecraft videos together on a regular basis. The members of the group have inspired thousands of people to make their own Minecraft YouTube channels, and some to even create their own YouTube groups. Origins Team Crafted was originally created as group by DeadloxMC as a group of friends for recording. The first three members were SkyDoesMinecraft, MinecraftUniverse, and DeadloxMC. A while later, Setosorcerer was the fourth member to be added and soon HuskyMUDKIPZ was added as the fifth. Soon enough KermitPlaysMinecraft was added. 1 year later, SSundee joined the group, followed by CavemanFilms. CavemanFilms left very quickly due to unknown reasons. Team Crafted was then joined by BajanCanadian and JeromeASF within an hour, making BajanCanadian and JeromeASF the ninth and tenth members of Team Crafted. DawnDigsMinecraft,who was engaged with Sky at the time, left the team after they broke up, and Dawn deleted her YouTube channel right after. In late July 2013, KermitPlaysMinecraft left too, stating that he wanted to go solo. BlueMonkey stated on Twitter he and WeedLion have joined Team Crafted. In early November, Setosorcerer was kicked from Team Crafted, which unintentionally caused a major controversy. Seto will not be rejoining Team Crafted, but the two sides are not on bad terms. On March 2nd, 2014, they made public that they added xRpMx13 to Team Crafted. Adam, better known as SkyDoesMinecraft, left the team for reasons that have not yet stated, on March 6th, 2014. On the same day as Adam (March 6th, 2014), another member left known as BlueMonkey or James; he left because he thinks an animator in a group of let's players doesn't make sense. Another member left on March 6th, 2014, Deadlox; he didn't provide any reason except saying "he's in the same boat as Adam as of leaving". On March 7th, 2014, HuskyMUDKIPZ, or Quentin, left because he said he needs to grow on his own and go his own way. On March 12th, 2014 Team Crafted's (now former) artist Deceptibonk, left Team Crafted. She stated that 'it was fun to meet everyone" and that she left on her own behalf. They are all still on good terms and will continue recording videos together, as stated by Adam (SkyDoesMinecraft) on his twitter. There is currently a total of five main members and one animator: JeromeASF, TheBajanCanadian, xRpMx13, SSundee, MinecraftUniverse, and WeedLion (helps with rigs for animations). Current Members *JeromeASF (Jerome) *xRpMx13 (Ryan) *TheBajanCanadian (Mitch) *SSundee (Ian) *MinecraftUniverse (Jason) *WeedLion (Inge) *GoldSolace (Brice) - is not officially a member, but does art for the whole team. Former Members *CavemanFilms (Dan) - Left for unknown reasons. He is still on good terms with the team. *DawnDigsMinecraft (Dawn) - Dawn left and deleted her YouTube channel after she and Sky broke up, but Sky stated that there is 'no ill will between' them and that 'sometimes things just don't work out'. *KermitPlaysMinecraft (Dakota) - Kermit left and promptly stated that he wanted to go solo. There is a rumor going around saying it was because he got all his fans from sky, and wanted to prove it on his own, this was prove false as recently he and Sky posted videos of them playing with each other. However, on the Team MVG website, Kermit is listed as a member. *Setosorcerer (Harvey)- Left Team Crafted by a vote. According to Seto's video (which tells one side of the story and is was taken down) he was taken out because of his commentary style. However, Team Crafted is a channel used for Team Crafted to do vlogs and skits on, and because he wants his face and location unknown, he would not do vlogs or skits. He still has rare interactions with SkyDoesMinecraft and continues to stay friends with Deadlox. After a while, Adam apologized to Seto, saying that "He wished he was a better friend" and "Missed him." *SkyDoesMinecraft (Adam) - Adam left on March 6th, 2014 due to reasons he has not yet stated. Here's the tweet that he tweeted out stating that he left. According to the tweet, he is still friends with Team Crafted and they will continue making videos together. It was his decision to leave and he wasn't kicked. *BlueMonkeyAnimations (James) - James left on March 6th, 2014. According to his tweet, he says "An animator to be part of lets players doesn't make sence". That's the reasoning he has due to his leaving. *DeadloxMC (Ty) - Ty (the original creator of Team Crafted) left on March 6th, 2014. He provided no reason to why he left, but he said they still all are friends. According to this tweet, he states that he is in the same boat as Sky (Adam). *HuskyMUDKIPZ (Quentin) - Quentin left on March 7th 2014. He says in this tweet that he wanted to go his own way and that they were still all friends. Also, he says he was going to do this in the future when he thought Adam was doing it, but he is leaving aswell. They still are all friends and they will continue recording with each other. *DeceptiBonk (Bonkers)- Bonkers left on March 12th 2014, due to her own reasons, she said "it was fun to meet everyone" and "she is still freinds with the team". Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Male YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:American YouTubers Category:Canadian YouTubers